idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The iDOLM@STER
Allgemein (Videospiel): The iDOLM@STER ist ein Simulationsspiel von Namco Bandai Games, das zuerst als Arcade-Spiel am 26.07.2005 veröffentlicht wurde. Am 25.01.2007 erschien es in überarbeiteter Version auch für die Xbox 360. In dem Spiel folgt man der Karriere eines Produzenten des Produktionsstudios "765", der mit 13 Idolen arbeitet. Allgemein (Anime): The iDOLM@STER ist ein Anime, bestehend aus 25 Episoden, der vom 08. Juli 2011 bis 23. Dezember 2011 lief. Der Anime basiert auf das gleichnamige Videospiel "The iDOLM@STER 2". Allgemein (Drama): April 2016 bis April 2017 erschien das koeanisches Live Action Drama The iDOLM@STER.KR.In der Serie sah man die Entwicklung jeden Charakters zu einem Idol. Es war eher eine dokumentarische Audition als eine Serie. Für die Serie wurde die Gruppe Real Girls Project gegründet. Gruppe für das Drama: Real Girls Project Story: In der Geschichte geht es um 13 Mädchen des Produktionsstudios "765", die davon träumen die populärsten Idole Japans zu werden. Bei verschiedenen Spielen kamen immer wieder neue Idole dazu. Seiyuu, die Idole sind: Watanabe Yui (Yokoyama Nao) Gruppen: 765PRO Allstars Anzuchan to Kirarin no HappyHappyTwin☆ ARRIVE *(Asterisk) BB Team BIRTH Burning Girl C5 CAERULA CANDY ISLAND Caskets Cinderella Dream CINDERELLA PROJECT Crescendo Blue D-Love Dearly Stars Decoration Einferia Enjin Eternal Harmony Familia Twin Four Piece Frilled Square Harugasumi la Roseraie Legend Days LiPPS Little Marching Band Girls LittlePOPS LOVE LAIKA Love Yell Masque:Rade Milky Way Mixnuts My Cute Self and the 142s. Namco Angel New Generations New Wave NEX-US Otome Storm! P.C.S Pink Check School Positive Passion Purple Rondo Ricotta RinaRiina Rock the Beat Rocking Girl Rocking Lovely Heart Ryuuguu Komachi Sakuyahime SamaPuri Sexy Guilty Shinkan Shoujo Straylight Sunshine Vacation Sweetches Tri Star Vision Triad Primus Tropical☆Stars Yoi Otome Zekkenzu Idole: Abe Nana Akagi Miria Akizuki Ritsuko Akizuki Ryo Amami Haruka Anastasia Baba Konomi Cathy Graham Futaba Anzu Futami Ami Futami Mami Ganaha Hibiki Hagiwara Yukiho Hakozaki Serika Hamaguchi Ayame Hidaka Ai Hidaka Mai Hino Akane Hojo Karen Honda Mio Hoshii Miki Ichinose Shiki Jougasaki Mika Jougasaki Rika Kamiya Nao Kanzaki Ranko Kasuga Mirai Kawashima Mizuki Kiba Manami Kikuchi Makoto Kimura Natsuki Kisaragi Chihaya Kitazawa Shiho Kobayakawa Sae Kohinata Miho Koshimizu Sachiko Leon Maekawa Miku Maihama Ayumu Matsuda Arisa Matsunaga Ryo Mayuzumi Fuyuko Mifune Miyu Mimura Kanako Minase Iori Miura Azusa Mizutani Eri Mochizuki Anna Mogami Shizuka Momose Rio Moroboshi Kirari Munakata Atsumi Nakano Yuka Nakatani Iku Namba Emi Nanao Yuriko Ogata Chieri Ohtsuki Yui Oikawa Shizuku Otonashi Kotori Sagisawa Fumika Sakuma Mayu Sakurai Momoka Sakurai Yumeko Serizawa Asahi Shibuya Rin Shijou Takane Shimabara Elena Shimamura Uzuki Shinomiya Karen Shiomi Syuko Shirasaka Koume Sunazuka Akira Suou Momoko Tachibana Arisu Tada Riina Takagaki Kaede Takamori Aiko Takatsuki Yayoi Tanaka Kotoha Tenkubashi Tomoka Tokoro Megumi Tsubame Umeki Otoha Wakabayashi Tomoka Wakui Rumi Yabuki Kana Yokoyama Nao Yoshioka Saki Yumemi Riamu Openings: 01 (02-12) "Ready!!" - 765PRO Allstars 02 (14-25) "Change!!!!" - 765PRO Allstars Lieder: Taiyou no Jealousy Aoi Tori First Stage Ohayou Asagohan Mahou wo Kakete! 9:02PM Here we Go!! Agent Yoru wo Yuku Positive! THE IDOLM@STER Massugu Relations Omoide wo Arigatou My Best Friend GO MY WAY!! Watashi wa Idol♥